


Wisia's Skyfall Drabbles

by wisia



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. At the moment, only Moneypenny and Q characterization practices. And Silva. Also, probably not accurately British. Nit pick if you like. Though, these are only drabbles, but yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random brainstorm bit for the Moneypenny/Bond fic. But this actually doesn't have Bond in it at all. OTL
> 
> Anyway, background: What if Moneypenny was working for Silva? And she was supposed to kill Bond for real and miss the other guy completely?

 

\--------

The gun was a heavy weight in her hands, and no matter which way she looked--there was only one clear shot. It was clean and smooth, and Bond would definitely die. If she killed him now, shot him straight, it would end it.

She missed.

Eve hoped the man would take the out. He was better off out of the field.

oooo

"He's alive," Eve said slowly. Three months was all Bond took. He didn't retire, and Eve realized she misjudged his character.

Silva laughed. "Of course, he is." 

He wriggled his fingers in an odd jerky flex before settling them underneath his chin. He smiled at her. He wasn't wearing the plate, but Eve wouldn't let herself be disturbed. She wasn't intimidated by Silva's disfigurement. She had seen worse, but Silva's next statement had her spluttering.

"You let him live."

"What? No." Eve stared at him, holding herself still. Silva tsked, moved closer.

" _You_  let him live," Silva repeated. His laugh was hysterical. "I should have known."

Eve had nothing to say, and her face went as blank as she could make it as Silva leaned in, breath hot against her ear.

"Everyone falls for him. You have, haven't you?"

"I--maybe," Eve said. She met his eyes. "Maybe. I thought he should retire."

"He wouldn't," Silva hummed, and his fingers were cold and cruel digging into the soft tender flesh under Eve's jaw. His eyes were cold, and his smile unnaturally wide.

"He is mine. You may flirt with him, but he is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Q stares into a light.

"You're staring into a goddamn light."

Q blinks. "Am I?"

"Yes," Moneypenny says, and her voice is exasperated. Q blinks once more, world coming into focus again. He is staring into a light, head tilted back and up at the ceiling.

"Hm," Q says, and he stares some more. Moneypenny pinches him then. He doesn't quite twitch, and he keeps staring at the light. He hasn't been able to stop staring at it.

"You are hopeless," Moneypenny says, and this time Q finally turns to look at her. The ghostly halo of the light is odd against her cinnamon skin. Her face was blank though. She was a field agent once after all. Q sighs.

"Perhaps," and with that Q places his hands on his laptop, already clicking away, lines of codes in his head.

Staring at lights. It's a stimulation, and Q doesn't quite know how close to dying is it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a good day for Q.

It was not a good day. Q had misplaced his favorite pen -- he couldn't find it anywhere, and yes, he did have a pen. Contrary to belief, Q wasn't always able to type freely as vexing as that was. Though writing by hand did have it charms, Q supposed.

But continuing on, Q misplaced his pen. It was -- and heaven forbid Bond found out -- was an exploding one if one did a little twist and push on a certain section. There was no Earl Grey left in the tin, and several agents were in exceedingly perilous circumstances while half his subordinates were out with the flu. The bastards, how dare they choose to get sick at this time!

Q smiled viciously at his monitor. Someone was going to die today, and it wasn't going to be him.

"You're smiling," Moneypenny pointed out. She swiveled carelessly on the wheely chair she stole from someone.

""I'm aware of that." Q tapped away at his keyboard without a second's pause.

"Are you?"

"Don't you have some paperwork to file or whatever it is you do?" Q pressed a key. His smile grew wider. Someone did die today.

"Please," Moneypenny said, and then Q blinked. Moneypenny had done the inane thing of snapping a photo with her mobile.

"Delete that immediately, or you will find a--"

"Take it," Moneypenny cut him off. There was a smirk on her lips as she spun her mobile across the palm of her hands to face him. "I've already sent it if you must  know."

Q shot her a nasty look of course.

"To who?" Q asked. Moneypenny pocketed her mobile, standing up. She patted Q on the head patronizingly.

"Have a good day, Q, and do fix your hair."

"Moneypenny!"

Q sighed. Well, no matter. He wondered if could cause a tiny explosion somewhere, even if unauthorized. Explosions always did make him feel a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtsey of Crim: Bond, Q and Moneypenny make ridiculous faces at each other during MI6 staff meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cr1mson5thestranger

Q shot a look at Bond and Moneypenny discretely. This was just getting more and more stupid, but he couldn’t stop now. Bond merely smiled back at him before contorting his face into a ridiculous expression, cheeks puffed out and eyes wide before releasing a long sigh. He was entirely bored.

Moneypenny hid her shaking laughter behind her folder. Then, she lowered it for her turn. She did something impressive with her tongue and her eyebrows. Q didn’t know how he was going to compete. Q’s lips twitched slightly as they both looked at him. He thought for a moment but before he could perform the face to outdo them both, M spoke.

“Honestly! This is a meeting, not a classroom!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q works way too much. Moneypenny and Bond help. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Crim.

“You’re shaking, Q.”

“Hm?” Q didn’t even look up from his screen, but he knew Moneypenny was hovering…around. Somewhere. Q didn’t really know, and he didn’t really care.

He almost jumped when he felt a cold hand on the back of his neck.

“Shaking, Q. Shaking.” 

Q tilted his head back up to frown at her.

“Kindly remove your hand,” he asked. “It’s cold.”

“I know,” Moneypenny said. She slipped her hand away to snatch Q’s glasses quickly.

“Hey!”

He could barely see, and Moneypenny was an extremely blurry figure.

“You need to sleep, Q. You had more than enough tea and not enough food.”

“I have work to do!” Q said. “Give me back my—”

Q slumped over, and Moneypenny smiled.

“Hello double-oh seven.”

“Evening,” James responded. He had been behind Q the entire time, and it was easy enough to apply a nerve strike.

“I appreciate your help,” Moneypenny said. “Take him to the lounge, please.”


End file.
